


Fiction

by Kyuminization



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuminization/pseuds/Kyuminization
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Dunia tersebut, dimulai oleh tulisannya. KyuMin. Shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi yang saya buat ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu milik B2ST, Fiction. Judul tersebut juga saya gunakan sebagai titel dari fanfiksi ini.

_Aku dan kau_ — ** _kita_** _._

 _Hari masih berlalu sebrengsek biasanya; tidak peduli tentang musim semi yang membawa gradasi warna di sana-sini ataupun cairnya salju sebagai indikasi bahwa musim dingin sudah terlewati. Yah… aku memang tidak pernah peduli dengan musim semi, dingin, atau musim apapunlah itu yang ada di ranah tempat aku tinggal. Tapi kau peduli. Kau benar-benar ambil repot masalah pergantian musim yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diambil pusing._

 _Hari itu hari kedua di musim semi. Kau menggangguku dan menyuruhku untuk rehat dari tempat kerja dan pergi bersamamu untuk menikmati awal musim yang selalu kau tunggu-tunggu. Konyol, kataku padamu. Tapi toh aku tetap berkelit dari tugas untuk berjibaku dengan kameraku hanya untuk menemanimu berjalan di bawah pepohonan yang tengah menunjukkan gradasinya._

 _Aku tidak peduli, kau tahu itu._

 _Kau menarik kurva di bibirmu, lalu menceritakan seranai cerita tentang kelakuan bocah-bocah didikanmu yang kau sayangi. Kau bercerita dengan begitu antusias, sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa pemuda yang berjalan bersisian denganmu_ — _ya, aku_ — _mengerutkan dahi dan tidak benar-benar memasang telinga untuk mendengar ceritamu._

 _Aku mendengarkan ceritamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, aku tahu kau tahu hal itu._

 _Tapi karena itu kau, maka ada sebuah perkecualian._

 _Perkecualian itu selalu berlaku jika itu **kau.**_

 **  
  
**

_Ya, kau_ — _Lee Sungmin._

 

 **Fiction**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment; tetapi seluruh anggota Super Junior adalah milik Tuhan dan  
 milik mereka sendiri.

Fiction © Kyuminization

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC.

 Don't like don't read. I've warned you.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

(—I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily

 In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit—)

.

.

.

Goresan pena itu terhenti.

 

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang notabene tengah memegang pena hitam tersebut menatap rangkaian aksara yang baru saja di tulisnya. _Lee Sungmin_. Ah, betapa melihat namanya saja pemuda itu sudah merasakan keinginan absurd untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Keinginan tidak logis yang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan aturan mainnya yang selalu berkiblat pada nalar penyalut otak.

 

Ada jeda beberapa satuan waktu, sebelum akhirnya keinginan absurd tadi berhasil mempecundangi nalar dan membuatnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

 

Ada segaris lengkung samar yang nyaris tidak kentara di bibirnya sekarang.

 

Dengan masih mempertahankan posisi pena hitam di tangannya, pemuda itu memancangkan indera penglihatannya masih di koordinat yang sama—koordinat  di mana rangkai nama Lee Sungmin berada.

 

Pemuda itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau mau tahu.

 

Bersurai hitam berantakan, dengan iris _onyx_ yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Bertubuh tinggi cenderung kurus dengan outfit seadanya berupa kaos putih dan jeans hitam (sesuatu yang sungguh menjabarkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah satu dari mereka yang memberi interes pada dunia fashion dan syalalalanya). Kantung mata menandai presensinya di wajah Asiatic Mongoloid pemuda itu.

 

Satu deskiripsi yang menunjukkan eksistensinya.

 

Lantas senyuman tadi memudar, digantikan oleh ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca bersamaan dengan suara resonansi hujan yang terlihat dari jendela tinggi berbingkai yang berada tidak seberapa jauhnya dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang.

 

Dan jika dilihat dari persepsi lain, jika dilihat dari luar di mana jendela tinggi berada, maka siapapun akan dapat melihat sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang seolah terkena siraman hujan. Sebuah foto yang memvisualisasikan dua manusia; pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan dan iris sewarna surainya yang terlihat hangat dan pemuda dengan surai hitam dan iris onyx.

 

Mereka duduk bersisian, dengan lengan si pemuda surai hitam merangkul bahu sang pemuda bersurai cokelat. Si Pemuda Surai Hitam tidak menunjukkan disparsi kentara pada paten ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Ralat, ekspresi sang pemuda tidak sepenuhnya datar—ada segaris lengkung tipis di sana. Segaris lengkung tipis yang probabilitas munculnya dikarenakan senyuman ceria sang pemuda bersurai cokelat beriris cokelat.

 

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin—itu mereka.

 

*****

 _Distraksi._

 _Ya, saat itu aku membutuhkan distraksi; dari berkutat dengan lensa kamera dan deadline yang brengsek luar biasa. Saat itu aku menghela nafas panjang, melirik jam di dinding studio, dan berkontemplasi sejenak mengenai apa yang mungkin bisa dan memang bisa menjadi distraksi dari pekerjaan  yang sudah aku jalani selama entah-berapa-satuan-waktu.  
_

 _Menjadi fotografer itu tidak mudah, omong-omong. Paralaks, akurasi, kalibrasi, tonalitas, kualitas, blahblahblah, blahblahblah dan blahblahblah_ — _jelas semua itu bukanlah hal yang dapat dikonsiderasikan sebagai sesuatu yang mudah, yang dapat dikuasai hanya dalam satu kali coba. Jadi_ — _sekali lagi_ — _menjadi fotografer itu tidak mudah._

 _Tsk._

 _Jeda beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku menyeringai dan meraih kamera sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari studio._

 _Tujuan sudah jelas: Lee Sungmin._

 _Sebut aku egois, tapi aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau masih berada dalam jam bekerja untuk mengawas mengasuh meladeni bocah-bocah kelebihan gula yang selalu kau sebut-sebut segala macam tetek bengeknya. Aku tidak peduli, toh aku tidak punya niatan untuk merecoki kau dan murid-murid didikanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, Lee Sungmin. Itu saja._

 _Dan aku melihatmu_ — _dengan senyuman cerah bersama dengan anak-anak asuhmu. Kau mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan celana hitam panjang sebagai komplemen. Kau tertawa bersama dengan bocah-bocah cedal asuhanmu, tak menyadari kehadiranku yang tengah memakukan pandangan ke arahmu._

 _Latar taman rumput hijau yang didominasi berbagai mainan anak kecil dan berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang berada di sudut yang sempurna membuatku meraih kamera dan mengabadikan dirimu yang terlihat tanpa cela._

 _Saat itu, kau menyadari kehadiranku. Kau tersenyum ke arahku, melambaikan tangan dan berseru agar aku bergabung bersama denganmu untuk meladeni bocah-bocah hiperaktif yang menjadi asuhanmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu aku tidak memiliki interes untuk terlibat dalam kegiatanmu yang satu itu._

 _Tapi toh aku tetap berjalan ke arahmu._

 _Selama itu **kau** , Lee Sungmin, maka aku tidak akan keberatan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

“Kyu—“

 

Blam.

 

Buku itu ditutup dengan segera dan menguarkan debam suara yang beresonansi di telinga.

 

“YAH! Cho Kyuhyun!  Di sini kau rupanya.”

 

Si empunya nama mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk menemukan eksistensi seorang pemuda dengan surai cokelat tua. Kontur wajahnya feminin, dengan kulit putih dan pandangan tajam. Ia mengenakan outfit kasual yang sama sekali tidak mendefinisikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _fashion terrorist_ yang akan membuat para _fashionista_ menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sebagai manifestasi dari rasa frustasi.

 

Dan kehadiran pemuda itu tidak Kyuhyun harapkan, omong-omong.

 

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangannya berkoordinasi untuk meraih Canon EOS 5D miliknya yang tergeletak juga di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat bukunya berada. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, jemarinya mulai mengutak-atik tombol yang ada di solid tersebut; mengabaikan presensi dari pemuda yang sudah berteriak menyerukan namanya.

 

“Aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa ruang kerjaku sudah berubah menjadi hutan—“ sisipkan kombinasi dari tampang paling songong dan cuek di sini, “—sehingga kau bisa teriak-teriak seperti itu, Heechul- _hyung_.”

 

Terdengar suara decakan mengerikan.

 

“Cih, bocah brengsek satu ini benar-benar brengsek,” geram Heechul; lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya mendelik berbahaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang justru tampak peduli setan dengan apapun umpatan yang akan ditujukan ataupun yang sedang ditujukan ke arahnya.

 

“Jadi, _hyung_ , kenapa kau di sini? Seharusnya sekarang kau bekerja ‘kan?”

 

Kim Heechul, yang nampak kembali tersadar dengan tujuannya semula, melihat ke kanan-kiri ruangan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah melengkapi topeng ekspresi miliknya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

 

“Mana tripod milikmu? Aku mau pinjam.”

 

Dan jika memang bisa, alis Kyuhyun mungkin akan terangkat lebih tinggi.

 

“Bukannya kau punya?”

 

“Patah.” Heechul menanggapi enteng. “Si Brengsek menggunakannya sebagai alat latihan _martial art_.”

 

“Hankyung- _hyung_?” tanya Kyuhyun; sekadar mengkonfirmasi kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan indera pendengarannya.

 

“Memangnya siapa lagi, heh? Yah! Mana tripodmu?” Heechul balik bertanya. Kentara sekali bahwa kirbat kesabarannya sudah mulai terbabat.

 

“Tuh, di sana.”

 

Kyuhyun menunjuk acuh tak acuh sebuah benda berkaki tiga dengan warna hitam yang ada di sisi lemari kayu. Melihat arahan dari pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, Heechul segera melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya menuju koordinat tadi dan meraih tripod yang ia cari.

 

Heechul membalikkan badan—bersiap untuk kembali berjibaku dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi, alih-alih keluar dari ruangan minimalis tersebut, Heechul terdiam di tempatnya, dengan indera penglihatan yang menatap skeptis satu objek yang menandai presensinya di atas meja rekannya.

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun, buku apa itu?”

 

Kim Heechul bukanlah orang yang segan untuk menguarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

 

“Buku biasa. Hanya berisi jadwal kerja. Nah, kau sudah mendapatkan tripod yang kau cari ‘kan? Sekarang bisakah kau dengan senang hati membiarkan _dongsaeng_ mu ini sendiri?”

 

Dan Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terkoneksikan dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

 

Kali ini, Heechul menghela nafas. Argumentasi yang menaikkan tensi bukanlah hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Oh, Heechul yang biasa pastilah tidak akan mau—ralat, pastilah tidak akan pernah mau—mengalah dalam satu adegan yang membutuhkan bacotan dan segala macam hal dalam perdebatan.

 

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku sekarang.

 

Tidak ketika yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan garis wajah feminin itu melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan DSLR sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa keluar dari ruangan itu adalah opsi yang paling baik.

 

Di pegangnya kenop pintu, sehingga membuat sedikit celah. Lalu diam. Ya, Heechul bergeming selama beberapa satuan waktu, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan angkat bicara dengan biasan ragu.

 

“Kau… tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku yakin Sungmin juga tidak akan suka melihat kau yang seperti ini.”

 

 **Blam.**

 

Pintu tertutup—meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang terkatup. Matanya menatap tak fokus terhadap solid di tangannya. Detik kemudian, objek yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk tidak berlama-lama menatap Heechul kembali ke tempat semula. Si empunya kini menatap satu bingkai foto yang berisikan sebuah visual mengenai dirinya dan Lee Sungmin.

 

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, _hyung_.” Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengambil figura tersebut. Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

 

Hening sejenak.

 

“Selama ada Sungmin, aku baik-baik saja.”

 

*****

 

Satu ruang gelap, dengan udara yang penuh pengap. Berhiaskan ragam macam foto yang tergantung di tali yang menyusur kanan-kiri. Berlabelkan papan nama tidak kasat mata bahwa ruangan bukanlah satu area yang dapat dimasuki tanpa alasan. Bernamakan sebuah privasi, dengan empasis yang tidak tertulis.

 

Meja penuh—dengan wadah berisikan substansi di sana-sini. Tidak tersedia barang satupun kursi, karena yang ada hanyalah sebuah lemari dengan kedua pintu kaca yang terbuka beberapa senti. Sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh—tidak, tidak, tidak, terlalu banyak foto di ruangan itu untuk disebutkan; baik yang tergantung maupun yang masih berada dalam substansi.

 

Satu ruang gelap, dengan udara yang penuh pengap. Berisikan seorang pemuda, dengan tubuh kurus tegap dan surai hitam gelap.

 

Nama pemuda itu Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau ingin tahu.

 

Tidak ada distingsi mencolok dari penampilannya. Masih kasual. Masih berantakan. Masih menyandang status sebagai orang yang terhindar dari titel _fashion terrorist_. Diferensiasi yang ada hanyalah lingkaran hitam yang tampak makin kentara dan rambut lebih berantakan dari definisi kata berantakan itu sendiri.

 

Selain itu—masih sama.

 

Masih sama dengan tiga hari sebelumnya, di mana seorang pemuda berkontur wajah feminin membuka pintu ruang kerja tanpa permisi dan meminjam tripod karena alasan absurd yang kelewat nonsens.

 

Masih sama—atau, _mungkin_ masih sama.

 

Indera penglihatannya terfokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Tidak diindahkannya likuid _fixer 1_yang tercecer ataupun getar dari ponsel miliknya yang ada di meja lain yang ada di ruangan. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu hal; foto-foto seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan iris yang sewarna.

 

Ponsel masih bergetar—di atas sebuah meja yang menjadi tempat bergeming dari secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin, kamera hitam, serta sebuah buku yang terbuka lembarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sapphire Blue Café._

 _Mengangkat sebelah alis adalah respon pertama dariku saat mendengar nama café itu. Namanya tidak familiar di memoar otakku. Tapi kau memaksa agar kita ke sana. Pemilik café adalah kenalanmu, katamu. Menu-menu yang tersedia di café adalah menu yang kau sukai, katamu. Dan suasana di café selalu menarik atensimu, katamu._

 _Yah… peduli amatlah dengan semua itu_ —

 _Tsk._

— _Walaupun aku memang harus mengakui bahwa yang kau katakan adalah fakta._

 _Saat itu hujan. Kau duduk di hadapanku, dengan kedua jemari tangan yang melingkari sebuah cangkir berisikan likuid cokelat hangat. Sesekali kau teguk minumanmu, dan sesekali pula kau menatap ke arah kaca di sisi meja kita berdua yang menampakkan jalanan berhiaskan entitas yang berlalu-lalang._

 _Kau tersenyum ke arahku. Lantas, yang kau katakan adalah aku harus mencoba cokelat hangat yang tersedia di café itu alih-alih secangkir kopi hitam yang tengah kuteguk. Aku mengangguk; aku tahu bahwa kau lebih dari sekadar tahu bahwa makanan manis bukanlah preferensiku._

 _Lalu kau mulai bercerita_ — _dari seseorang bernama Shin Donghee yang merupakan teman masa kecilmu yang notabene adalah pemilik café itu, setan-setan kecil kelebihan glukosa yang merupakan didikanmu, hingga sebuah pernyataan:_

 _“Bertemu denganmu… nyaris seperti sebuah fiksi.”_

 _Dan aku (yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk dan sesekali melempar kata-kata sarkas yang kau tanggapi dengan enteng) mengerenyit._

 _“Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis rupanya membuatmu meracau, Min. Ini bukan fiksi. Sama sekali bukan.”_

 _Kau mencebik._

 _Aku menyeringai._

 _Selang beberapa saat, kau dan aku terdiam. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah riak hujan dan dengung lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghee yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Aku memandang sekeliling_ — _berusaha mengobservasi singkat tempat tersebut hanya untuk mendapati keadaan café yang tidak begitu ramai.  Ada entitas lain di tempat tersebut, memang. Tapi tidak cukup banyak untuk membuat suara gumam berisik dari obrolan-obrolan mereka._

 _Mataku kembali terfokus ke arahmu._

 _Saat itu, kau melingkarkan jemarimu di cangkir cokelat hangat. Wajahmu sedikit menunduk, meskipun tatapan nanarmu ke arah cangkir masih terlihat dengan jelas. Ada lengkung ekspresif di bibirmu, aku menyadarinya._

 _Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa bandul waktu telah berhenti._

 _Tanganku meraih kamera hitam yang kubawa sebagai gestur untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari alam vakum waktu. Dengan konstan, aku mengarahkan fokus lensa ke arah wajahmu. Detik kemudian, gambaran mengenai dirimu tersimpan di kameraku._

 _Kau menyadarinya._

 _Kau mencebik_ — _lagi._

 _Aku menyeringai_ — _lagi._

 _Lalu kita berdua lepas dalam tawa. Entah karena apa. Entah karena alasan apa. Entah karena apapunlah itu._

 _Tapi bukan masalah besar._

 _Selama itu **kau** , Lee Sungmin, maka alasan tidak perlu dijabarkan._

*****

 

“Leeteuk, apa kau menyadarinya?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Menyadari apa?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Menyadari kelakuan _magnae_ kurang ajar kita, duh.”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“… Kyuhyun?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?”

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Aku hanya memastikan. Dan jangan berikan aku tatapan songong seperti itu, Kim Heechul! Aku ini _hyung_ mu!”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“—Yang lebih tua dariku hanya beberapa hari, pfft.”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“Aish, kau ini. Sudahlah, kembali ke topik; mengenai Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyadari kelakuannya?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau tidak menyadari kelakuannya, Teuk. Kau pembohong yang kelewat buruk.”

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“…”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“Jadi?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“Aku pikir keadaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Yah—atau setidaknya sedikit lebih baik. Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan bagaimana kondisinya setelah kejadian itu?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Memang. Tapi, kurasa ada yang aneh.”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

“Apanya yang aneh?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bahwa memang ada yang aneh dengan si kurang ajar satu itu.”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Maksudmu?”

 

 _Ia mendengarnya._

 

“Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu—dan kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan buku bercover hitam yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia bawa. Atau… entahlah.”

 

Cho Kyuhyun mendengarnya—s e m u a n y a.

 

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruangan tempat ia mencuri-dengar. Lantas ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kamera. Tangan kirinya memegang buku bersampul hitam dengan halaman yang sudah tua.

 

Lalu langkah terus menjejak.

 

Dan kemudian Cho Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

 

Di dalam ranai tawanya tidak tersimpan jenaka. Yang ada hanyalah bunyi tawa tanpa makna. Selang sepersekian detik, tawa itu lenyap secepat ia datang. Langkah yang menghantarkannya ke depan pintu ruangannya kini berhenti.

 

Lalu ia diam.

 

Tangannya memegang kenop, memutarnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan minimalis tersebut.

 

Dia tertawa—lagi.

 

Karena dia tahu, bahwa semua orang tidak mengetahui—dan tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui tentang dirinya.

 

*****

 

Kali ini layar dibuka dengan bubuhan visual pemuda yang sama, dengan latar yang kentara berbeda. Tidak di ruang kerja yang memamerkan berderet alat-alat fotografi beserta antek-anteknya. Pun bukan pula dalam satu ruang gelap dengan udara penuh pengap.

 

Kali ini, sebuah kamar menjadi latar.

 

Ruang kamar itu mengoarkan kata minimalis—berisikan satu ranjang berseprai putih berselimut abu abu dengan dua meja rendah di kedua sisinya, lemari hitam di sisi kiri dinding, pintu kaca berhias tirai putih yang dapat menghantarkan si empunya ke kebun samping rumah, dan (tentu saja) satu meja kerja di sisi yang berhadapan dengan ranjang.

 

Cho Kyuhyun, sang pemilik ruangan, notabene tengah berdiri di depan sisi tersebut.

 

Dia masih menjadi pemuda yang sama, perkecualian untuk kulitnya yang semakin memucat. Tapi ia juga masih tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ia masih tidak peduli apalagi berintensi untuk membuka tirai putih di pintu kaca untuk membiarkan masuk sedikit dari berkas sinar matahari. Ia. Tidak. Peduli. Sama sekali tidak.

 

Baginya, yang ada di urutan tertinggi dari skala prioritas dari apa-apa-yang-harus-dilakukan-sekarang adalah bergumul dengan sebotol penuh perekat beserta tumpukan kertas berwarna dan juga entah berapa banyak foto pemuda yang memenuhi teritorial dari ruang gelap penuh pengap.

 

Tangannya bergerak konstan meraih kertas dengan warna bukan monoton (yang normalnya menjadi warna pilihannya) dan merekatkannya ke dinding—membentuk satu latar dari rangkaian yang ia kerjakan. Selang beberapa satuan waktu, sebelum Cho Kyuhyun duduk berkutat dengan gunting dan detikan waktu. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara nyaring gunting yang merealisasikan satu pola.

 

Potongan kertas berserakan. Nyaring suara gunting dalam hening masih diperdengarkan. Gerak tangan terus dikoordinasikan. Terus saja begitu—hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap dinding di hadapannya kembali. Apa yang dirangkainya di dinding masih setengah jadi. Masih berupa latar warna-warni yang menarik atensi.

 

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya; cukup berpuas diri dengan apa yang sudah setengah terealisasi. Punggung tangannya ia arahkan untuk menghapus peluh di kening. Detik  berikutnya, kedua kakinya bergerak ke arah pintu kaca bertirai putih berada.

 

 **Krieeet**

 

Pintu terbuka—mengantarkan desau angin menyapa wajah Kyuhyun dengan intensitasnya yang tidak biasa. Mengibarkan tirai putih pelengkap pintu kaca dengan konstan. Memberikan hawa bagi ruangan yang memiliki probabilitas untuk bersaing dengan ruang gelap penuh pengap.

 

Pun angin tadi membuat satu buku bersampul hitam yang sedari tadi bergeming di atas ranjang terbuka, memaparkan satu halaman lembar yang baru ditulisi dengan pena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

— _Satu lagi fragmen bersama denganmu._

 _Saat itu senja. Kau memaksaku untuk pergi berdua bersamamu ke tempat yang bahkan-tidak-aku-tahu-bahwa-tempat-macam-itu-eksis-di-Korea-Selatan. Berapa kalipun aku tanya (baik dengan versi bertanya normal, terselubung, sampai sarkas) sekalipun, kau tetap tidak mau memberi tahuku tujuan kita. Alih-alih memberi tahu, yang kau lakukan justru memberiku arahan jalan dengan bar semangat yang terlihat maksimal._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _Mengarahkan kemudi dan mendengarkan suaramu._

 _Aku sendiri masih bertanya pada diri sendiri_ — _perihal kenapa aku bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengalah jika kau mulai menggunakan kemampuan aegyo yang kau miliki saat kau menginginkan sesuatu. Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa. Patennya seharusnya tidak seperti itu, bagi aku yang banyak orang konsiderasikan sebagai orang yang keras kepala_. _Patennya tidak semestinya begitu, bagi aku yang banyak orang konsiderasikan sebagai orang yang egois. Mungkin_ — _mungkin karena itu **kau** , Lee Sungmin, yang membuat batasan antara tidak dan iya terlihat begitu tidak kasat mata._

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, batasan antara tidak dan iya memang sudah tidak ada._

 _(Memangnya siapa perduli? Tsk)_

— _Satu fragmen bersamamu._

 _Rupa-rupanya kau mengajakku ke satu bukit, menarik tanganku dan berkoar tentang betapa luarbiasanya area itu. Kau memaksaku duduk bersisian di bukit, sembari menatap gradasi yang ada di langit. Katamu, tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling kau sukai, karena interesmu terhadap senja dan warna langit saat senja._

 _Dan saat itu senja._

 _Entah sejak kapan, kita tidak lagi duduk bersisian. Alih-alih demikian, yang kita lakukan adalah berbaring dan menatap langit yang memaparkan visual yang menarik atensi. Tangan saling bertaut di atas rerumputan hijau yang menguarkan aromanya. Lalu kita terdiam_ — _kau dan aku sama-sama mempeduli setani detikan waktu. Kita terdiam, tetapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lebih dari cukup._

 _Satu waktu, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa ada saatnya tanpa bergumul sekalipun dengan kata, kita akan mendapatkan makna._

 _Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau katakan waktu itu, kau harus tahu._

 _Tapi, saat kita terdiam, saat jemari terkait erat, saat senja datang, dan saat gradasi warna terpaparkan, kau juga harus mengetahui satu hal_ —

 

 _Bahwa aku sekarang benar-benar memahami apa yang **kau** maksud._

 

*****

13072011

 

 _Lee Sungmin._

 **  
_._   
**

**  
_._   
**

**  
_.  
_   
**

Kyuhyun menyukai permainan. Ini fakta.

 

Sebutlah—StarCraft; satu permainan yang fundamentalnya merupakan penggunaan labirin-labirin di otak dalam membentuk ruapan strategi dalam ruang gerak Protoss, Terran, ataupun Zerg untuk membabat habis kompetitor, baik itu strategi dalam mencari oportunitas untuk menjatuhkan melalui kelemahan ras yang menjadi lawan ataupun strategi dalam mendisposisikan daya tempur dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan sehingga lawan kehilangan keseimbangan dan pertahanan serta perlawanannya dapat dipatahkan.

 

Kyuhyun benci kekalahan. Ini juga fakta.

 

Demi harga diri seorang _gamer_ yang mencapai tingkat _Diamond_ tanpa perlu serentetan umpatan macam _sialanbrengsekbedebahkurangaja_ r, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sudi mendengarkan tawa setan berpuas diri dari cecunguk macam Eunhyuk dan Kibum karena berhasil mengalahkannya. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak suka kalah—tidak oleh Eunhyuk, Kibum, atau siapapun. Ia benci kekalahan. Semudah itu, sesimpel itu.

 

Tapi toh akhirnya ia kalah dalam satu permainan.

 

Permainan waktu; dengan melibatkan dunia paralel di mana satu orang bertemu dengan orang yang sama dengan dirinya di dimensi waktu lain, merevisi apa yang sudah terjadi dan mengacaukan perputaran di dalamnya. Permainan yang tujuan utamanya bukanlah skakmat maupun mencapai level tertinggi, melainkan memanipulasi waktu dan merubah segmen-segmen yang telah terjadi menjadi suatu segmen fungibel.

 

Pengubahan realiti. Pengubahan takdir yang sudah terjadi. Pengubahan adegan dari bandul waktu yang tidak berhenti.

 

Permainan waktu.

 

Kyuhyun tidak bisa memainkan permainan macam itu. Perkecualian mungkin akan berlaku jika melibatkan benda garib yang bisa mengilas balik waktu dan mempermainkan bandul detikannya sebrengsek yang si pemakai bisa. Tapi itu hanya ada dalam fantasinya.

 

Cho Kyuhyun sudah kalah telak.

 

Menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak membalikkan lembaran kertas. Lewati lembar sebelumnya yang hanya berisikan rangkaian aksara dari nama orang yang selalu dapat mendistraksi pikirannya. Lewati. Lewati. L e w a t i. Masih ada lembar baru yang harus ia tulis sebagai awalan dari kisah lain.

 

 “Pesananmu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_ —satu cangkir kopi hitam dan… satu cangkir cokelat hangat.”

 

… Oh, satu interupsi.

 

Bersamaan dengan interupsi tersebut, dua buah cangkir berwarna senada tersaji di atas meja. Kedua cangkir sama-sama mengepulkan asap sebagai penanda bahwa likuid tidaklah dalam kondisi yang bisa diminum detik itu juga. Dua cangkir itu berada dalam koordinat dengan interval beberapa senti. Dan hei, jangan lupakan keberadaan sebuah kamera hitam sebagai adisi dari latar atas meja.

 

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, “Terimakasih, Shindong- _ssi_.”

 

Tangannya lantas bergerak mendorong cangkir berisikan cokelat hangat ke sisi meja di hadapannya. _Untuknya_. Dengan mempeduli setani bukti nyata bahwa tidak ada presensi yang duduk di hadapannya, atau bukti nyata lain bahwa Shindong masih belum menggerakkan langkah kakinya ke arah kasir berada, segaris lengkung itu hadir di sana—di kontur wajahnya.

 

Hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

 

Menoleh, menatap sang pemilik café datar, dan kembali angkat bicara.

 

“Ada apa, Shindong- _ssi_?”

 

Ada hela nafas terdengar. Bukan dari Kyuhyun, melainkan dari laki-laki yang mendapat bidas aksara darinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis; pemuda bernama Shindong tampak terlihat serius dan nampaknya ia tidak bertendensi untuk beranjak dari sisi meja kayu itu.

 

“Kyuhyun- _ssi_ … aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi—“ Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cangkir berisikan likuid cokelat pekat, “—kau tahu benar dia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini.”

 

Tertawa, itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

 

Lihatlah, kerenyitan sebagai perwujudan dari tanda tanya besar hadir di dahi Shindong.

 

“Kau yang mengatakannya: ini bukan urusanmu. Dan _memang_ ini bukan urusanmu.”

 

Tawa itu perlahan lenyap.

 

Lihatlah, kerenyitan di dahi Shindong semakin dalam.

 

“Aku baik-baik saja, kalau kau mau tahu. Nah, Shindong- _ssi_ , kurasa kau masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, _no_?”

 

Tawa itu benar-benar lenyap sekarang.

 

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jelas hela nafas panjang lain yang meluncur dari Shindong. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa saat Shindong akhirnya memutuskan bahwa meninggalkannya dalam ruang privasi adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

 

Itu memang pilihan yang terbaik, atau setidaknya itulah yang Kyuhyun simpulkan.

 

Cih, sejak kapan orang-orang di sekitarnya berkonspirasi untuk menjadi bedebah yang mengkhawatirkannya dengan dasar yang tidak teralasan? Ia masih Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa. Ia masih Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa. _Ia masih Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa_. Seharusnya bedebah-bedebah itu sadar bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia baik-baik saja. HEI, IA BAIK-BAIK SAJA.

 

Mengerenyit, pemuda Cho kembali meraih pena miliknya yang tadi terabaikan. Jemari panjangnya lantas memainkan pena hitam tersebut dalam gerakan _charge_ dengan akselerasi standar _seorang pen-spinner_ sebelum merubahnya menjadi gerakan _sonic_ dan membuat pena tersebut berada dalam posisi siap tulis.

 

Persetan dengan bedebah-bedebah yang berkonspirasi. Ia mempunyai dunianya sendiri.

 

Dunia tersebut, dimulai oleh tulisannya—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 _Ini jauh lebih sulit dari memecahkan soal matematika diskret maupun kalkulus lanjutan, kau harus tahu. Matematika memiliki rumusan sistematis dalam pemecahan masalah (macam aturan l’Hospital yang merupakan prosedur penentuan nilai limit dengan menggunakan turunan atau macam teorema-teorema yang membuat penguraian masalah menjadi lebih efisien). Matematika itu sistematis, dan sesuatu yang sistematis itu praktis. Sementara ini_ — ** _ini_** _sama sekali tidak memiliki rangkaian cara untuk membuat satu manuver yang dapat menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak ada._

 _Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku, merasakan sebuah kotak kecil dari selimut beludru._

 _Sialan, **ini** memang benar-benar tidak mudah._

 _Saat itu hujan._

 _Saat itu aku duduk di meja biasa, dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan cangkir lain berisikan likuid cokelat hangat yang terletak di hadapan. Menatap dari jendela kaca samping meja, aku dapat melihat tetesan-tetesan yang terciprat sebagai efek dari turunnya hujan dan membuat kesimpulan (yang seenak jidat) bahwa orang-orang di Seoul bukanlah tipikal yang mau-maunya membasahi pakaian mereka jika tidak terpaksa._

 _Itu wajar saja. Itu normal saja._

 _Mau tidak mau aku merasa bersalah karena memintamu untuk menemuiku sekarang. Aku brengsek, aku tahu itu._

 _Tapi hujan tidak masuk dalam spekulasiku._

 

 _Mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca, aku meraih kotak kecil beludru dari saku dan membukanya. Cincin platina itu masih ada di sana, tentu saja. Tidak, melihat cincin tersebut tidak membuatku gugup. Sama sekali tidak. Ketidakadaan pengunjung lain di café (atas konspirasiku dengan Shindong yang mengetahui ini) juga tidak membuatku gugup._

 _… Oke, mungkin sedikit gugup._

 

 _Denting suara bel pertanda seseorang memasuki café beresonansi di telinga. Dengan segera cincin tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam saku seperti semula. Kali ini terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan juga suaramu._

 _“Kyuhyun.”_

 _Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu bahwa itu kau. Aku tahu._

 _Kau segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku, menggerutu mengenai kekurang ajaranku yang menyuruhmu untuk bertemu denganku dan mengenai jaket pink muda milikmu yang harus basah karena tetesan hujan. Aku tertawa kecil; aku memang **kurang ajar** untuk menyuruhmu untuk datang hari itu, aku tahu. Aku memang **keparat** untuk menyuruhmu datang hari itu, aku tahu. Aku memang **brengsek**_ _untuk menyuruhmu datang hari itu._

 _Aku tahu._

 _Lantas gerutuanmu terhenti. Kau memutuskan untuk mengalihkan fokusmu pada cangkir berisikan minuman kesukaanmu. Aku melihatmu mengembalikan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja dan menatap balik dengan tatapan tajam._

 _“Jadi?”_

 _Ini jauh lebih sulit dari menghadapi Heechul-hyung yang sedang murka._

 _Aku berdiri dari kursi, dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku long coat di kanan-kiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah hingga aku tepat berada di sisi tempatmu duduk. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kasir (“Katakan, Kyuhyun!” desis Shindong), sebelum kembali menatapmu (“…Kyu?”)_

 _Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru dari saku kanan, dan menyodorkannya ke hadapanmu. Cukup berdiri, berkata, dan menunggu akseptasi, bukan? Tidak perlu ada acara berlutut dan blahblahblah lainnya. Lagipula sejak kapan berlutut menjadi satu hal yang krusial dalam momentum macam ini?_

 _“Marry me.”_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

“Ini pesanannya.”

 

Shindong meletakkan lima cangkir beserta lima piring kecil berisikan kue-kue ke atas meja yang menjadi teritori sementara lima gadis remaja berpakaian seragam. Salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya dengan sopan, sementara empat lainnya sibuk berkasat-kusut mengenai satu figur yang tengah menulis di tempat yang agak jauh dengan mereka sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk dapat mencuri-dengar pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya.

 

“Dia keren sekali!”

 

“Kelihatannya dia sedang menulis sesuatu."

 

"Dan dia kelihatan lebih keren saat menulis dengan serius seperti itu!"

 

Shindong mengangkat alis. Tapi, apapun yang menjadi perdebatan labil gadis-gadis itu, ia tidak mau ambil peduli. Masalah Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari sekadar cukup untuk membuat jarum-jarum imajiner menusuki kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menambah jumlah jarum imajiner yang ada. Tidak, terimakasih.

 

Baru saja ia hendak kembali ke meja kasir saat seorang dari gadis-gadis itu angkat bicara.

 

“ _Ahjussi._ ”

 

Kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah gadis-gadis labil tadi, Shindong mengerenyit.

 

“Yah! siapa yang kau panggil _ahjussi_?”

 

Salah satu dari mereka memutar kedua bola matanya seolah berkata _hei-memangnya-siapa-lagi-kalau-bukan-kau?_ Tapi toh gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tidak melisankannya. Alih-alih berbuat demikian, ia justru membuat gestur agar Shindong mendekat. Dan Shindong—dengan luar biasa enggan (karena, hei, pemuda umur dua puluh lima mana yang mau dipanggil _ahjussi_?)—kembali mendekat ke arah mereka.

 

“Apa kau tahu pemuda yang ada di sana?” gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bertanya. Suaranya tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke satu koordinat.

 

Shindong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—mengikuti arahan gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerenyit lebih dalam saat menyadari bahwa yang menjadi bahan kasak-kusuk gadis-gadis tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Masih dengan kerenyitan di kening, ia kembali menoleh ke arah mereka.

 

“Maksudmu pemuda berambut hitam dengan jaket cokelat di sana?” tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

 

“Ya, pemuda itu!” jawab salah satu di antara mereka, kali ini seorang gadis dengan rambut _brunette_.

 

“Jadi, dia siapa?” tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang tadi.

 

“Dia—salah satu pelanggan tetap café ini.” Shindong menoleh sambil lalu ke arah Kyuhyun, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. “Kalian menyukainya? Percuma.”

“Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?”

 

“Dia tidak punya pacar, kurasa.”

 

“Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan percuma?” protes si rambut _brunette_ , tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Shindong.

 

“Dia memang tidak punya pacar. Tetapi dia punya tunangan.” Shindong tersenyum kecut saat mengucapkan ini. “Pokoknya, percuma saja. Lebih baik kalian cari orang lain yang bisa kalian jadikan bahan obrolan.”

 

Shindong dapat mendengar deru suara protes dari mereka.

 

“Tapi—“ untuk pertama kalinya, gadis yang sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Shindong angkat bicara dalam konversasi, “—rasanya, setiap kami ke café ini dan bertemu dengan pemuda itu, kami selalu melihatnya sendirian. Kami tidak pernah melihatnya bersama dengan tunangannya.“ Jeda sejenak. “Apa… apa tunangannya ada di luar kota? Atau luar negeri, mungkin?”

 

“Benar juga. Kau pasti berbohong tadi!”

 

Tawa kecil meluncur dari Shindong. Pemilik café itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca yang memaparkan jalan yang ramai oleh mobil dan para penyeberang jalan.

 

“Aku tidak berbohong—yah, mungkin aku sedikit berbohong di bagian tunangan.” Shindong menjawab sembari tetap menatap jalan dengan tatapan nanar. “Mereka belum benar-benar tunangan; karena kekasihnya meninggal di hari di mana ia akan melamarnya.”

 

Kalimat terakhir dikatakan Shindong dengan pelan, seolah pikirannya tengah merekonstruksi fragmen-fragmen yang sudah terjadi.

 

Kali ini, tidak terdengar bidas protes dari kelima gadis tadi.

 

“Aku melihat semuanya, kalau kalian tidak percaya. Hari itu hujan. Pemuda yang kalian perdebatkan, Kyuhyun, menunggu kekasihnya di café ini untuk melamarnya. Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi tidak. Sebuah mobil… menabrak kekasihnya yang saat itu sedang menyeberang.”

 

Shindong terdiam sejenak—menyadari suaranya yang mulai tercekat.

 

“Aku melihat semuanya. Kyuhyun juga. Ah, bahkan dia duduk di tempat di mana ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.”

 

Lagi-lagi Shindong menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, namun gagal. Engsel senyumannya akan bertransformasi menjadi ripuk dan cacat jika ia membicarakan kejadian yang melibatkan Sungmin, sahabatnya sedari kecil.

 

“Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama, memang. Tapi kalian harus tahu, bahwa terkadang ada memori yang menyakitkan tetapi tidak bisa dilupakan. Dan Kyuhyun—dia sudah hilang di dalamnya,” ujar Shindong sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 

Kyuhyun memang sudah hilang dalam jerat setan yang bermanifestasi sebagai memori.

 

Memori yang selalu membuatnya memilih tempat yang sama, dengan pemilihan menu yang tidak berbeda. Memori yang membuatnya tenggelam. Memori yang membuatnya kehilangan batas.

 

Bohong jika Shindong berkata bahwa ia tidak bertendensi untuk memberikan eksplanasi untuk itu semua kepada remaja-remaja labil tadi. Tapi, memangnya siapa dia untuk membicarakan hal macam itu? Posisinya masih berada dalam ruang spektator. Dia seorang penonton yang memindai tetapi tidak bisa benar-benar mengetahui apa yang ada dalam esensi pemikiran Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Maka Shindong kembali menghela nafas, dan kembali pula memaksakan diri tersenyum dengan hasil serupa dengan yang sebelumnya—gagal total.

 

“Sudah kubilang tadi—percuma.”

 

Dan kemudian pemuda itu beranjak dari meja tersebut, meninggalkan lima remaja yang terdiam sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang masih fokus berjibaku dengan sebuah pena dan sebuah buku.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _“Marry me.”_

 _Terdengar seperti perintah alih-alih permintaan, aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau lebih dari sekadar tahu bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, bukanlah satu dari mereka yang memuja romansa. Aku mempeduli setani romantika dan segala tetek bengeknya. Jadi_ — ** _ini_** _adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan tidak bermain StarCraft._

 _Aku dapat melihat kau terbelalak. Reaksi yang sesuai dengan spekulasi._

 _Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu._

 _Yang kulakukan saat itu adalah berpretensi bahwa perkataanku sebelumnya tidaklah krusial. Aku memasang ekspresi datar, menatapmu yang masih berada dalam keterkejutan, dan diam-diam berasumsi bahwa lenyap selama beberapa saat di Black Hole tidaklah terlihat buruk jika dikomparasikan dengan menunggu **ini**._

 _Lantas kau menarik segaris lengkung ekspresif di bibirmu seraya berdiri dari bangku teritorimu. Kau menghadap ke arahku sebelum mendekapku. Kau membalik keadaan. Kau yang membuatku terkejut sekarang._

 _“Itukah caramu melamar seseorang?” tanyamu._

 _Aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil menguar darimu._

 _“But yes, I will.”_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun menatap rangkaian tanda grafis di lembar kertas yang baru ia tulisi. Indera penglihatannya kemudian ia alihkan ke jalan yang memaparkan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang beserta entitas-etitas yang tengah menyeberang.

 

Ia mengerenyit.

 

Pandangannya kembali teralih pada lembar buku yang masih terbuka.

 

Secangkir kopi hitam yang hampir timpas, secangkir cokelat pekat yang mulai dingin, dan sebuah kamera hitam menjadi spektator tanpa nyawa yang menyaksikan kehadiran senyuman timpang di wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

 

 _Ini dunianya._

*****

Tap. Taptap. Tap.

 

Satu, lima, tujuh, sepuluh, lima belas, dua puluh, dua puluh lima— _lengkap_. Dua puluh lima lembar foto yang baru saja dicetak. Dua puluh lima lembar foto dengan lakaran yang sekalipun tanpa kata-kata, tetapi bisa menguarkan makna. Di situlah seni fotografi. Tidak perlu aksara, tetapi bisa menunjukkan makna lewat hasil bidikan kamera.

 

Tap. Taptap. Tap.

 

Leeteuk memasukkan kembali foto-foto yang tadi dihitungnya ke dalam satu map kertas berwarna cokelat. Kedua tungkai kakinya terus menjejak lantai menuju destinasi (—dan barusan sungguh sebuah keajaiban di mana dirinya bisa menghitung jumlah lembar foto sambil berjalan tanpa menabrak seorangpun).

 

Kesemua foto tadi sangat impresif, kalau Leeteuk boleh berkomentar.

 

Tiap foto memiliki nyawanya masing-masing, membuat foto-foto tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili serentetan eksplanasi tentang atmosfer suasana yang ada. Secara subjektif, Leeteuk menaruh interes berlebih pada dua di antara semuanya.

 

Pertama—sebuah potret sederhana, dengan dua cangkir sebagai fokus kamera. Satu cangkir berada di depan, sementara yang lainnya di belakang dengan posisi yang tetap membuatnya kentara. Latar untuk keduanya adalah sebuah kaca yang berhias tetes-tetes hujan. Simpleks saja, memang. Namun efek yang ditimbulkan tidak sesederhana itu.

 

Dan kedua—sebuah lakaran dengan gradasi warna pada senja sebagai latar. Potret kedua memuat gambaran sebuah pohon di sisi kiri yang nampaknya terletak pada tempat yang tinggi. Asumsinya adalah, foto tersebut diambil di atas bukit yang memaparkan pemandangan kota Seoul.

 

Lebih dari sekadar potret, kedua foto itu terlihat seperti sebuah memoar yang berbentuk lembaran visual.

 

Sebuah hasil yang dapat diprediksi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Bicara soal pemuda satu itu, rupanya Leeteuk sudah hampir mencapai ruangannya. Namun, sebelum Leeteuk sempat meraih kenop (Oh, bahkan dia masih dua meter dari pintu tersebut), pintu ruangan Kyuhyun menjeblak terbuka—memperlihatkan dua orang pemuda yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ralat, seorang pemuda yang keluar dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menarik tangan pemuda bersurai hitam sehingga membuatnya ikut berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Leeteuk datang.

 

Leeteuk mengerenyit; untuk apa Donghae menarik Kyuhyun seperti itu?

 

“Pokoknya kau harus menolongku! Itu semua hasil editanku seharian dan tidak ada yang tersisa! Tolong akuuu!”

 

Samar-samar terdengar seruan demikian.

 

Leeteuk paham sekarang.

 

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat tua itu tertawa kecil. Donghae adalah Donghae, seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Protes tidak akan berguna. Semua orang di studio tahu betul akan hal ini.

 

Detik kemudian, ranai tawa dari Leeteuk terevaporasi secara sempurna. Indera penglihatannya kemudian beralih ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Berkontemplasi sejenak, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

 

Di kanan-kiri ruangan terdapat lemari kaca yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal beserta berbagai macam antek-antek fotografi. Sebuah meja dan kursi terletak berhadapan dengan pintu. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah kamera DSLR, sebuah pigura kayu, dan juga sebuah buku yang terbuka.

 

Simpel. Tipikal Cho Kyuhyun.

 

Leeteuk tersenyum samar sebelum berjalan ke koordinat meja berada. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan map cokelat di tangannya di atas meja tersebut. Kedua mata berhias iris cokelat miliknya menangkap potret yang ada di pigura—potret wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 

Tidak ada senyuman samar di wajah Leeteuk sekarang. Sebagai subtitusi, tatapan getir hadir di wajahnya.

 

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan pemuda itu, tentu.

 

Merasa bahwa ia sudah melanggar batas privasi, Leeteuk kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan—

 

“Ini—“

 

—Tapi eksistensi dari sebuah buku di atas meja menahannya untuk berbuat demikian.

 

“—Ini.. apa ini buku yang Heechul maksud?” tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri seraya mengingat-ingat konversasinya dengan Heechul beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 

Dengan skeptis, diraihnya buku tersebut. Ia tahu ini tidak benar.  Ia tahu. Tapi rasa penasaran sudah terlanjur mengendalikannya. Maka, Leeteuk membuka lembar pertama; mendapati sebuah foto yang ditempel di sana. Foto tersebut memuat gambaran mengenai si empunya buku dan kekasihnya yang tengah duduk dan tertawa.

 

Leeteuk tersenyum kecut.

 

Entri berikutnya—rangkaian aksara dari memori yang sudah terjadi. Rangkaian entri berikutnya dibuat secara kronologis oleh Kyuhyun dengan berisikan fragmen-fragmen antara dia dan Sungmin. Menarik, melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah seorang yang apatis dalam urusan romansa mau-maunya menulis semua itu.

 

Melewati beberapa lembar halaman, Leeteuk menemukan entri yang menarik atensinya. Entri satu-satunya yang bertuliskan tanggal dan satu-satunya yang hanya berisikan sedikit rangkaian tanda grafis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

13072011

 

 _Lee Sungmin._

 **  
_._   
**

**  
_._   
**

_  
**.**   
_

Tunggu, bukankah tanggal dari entri tersebut bertepatan dengan kejadian itu? Beragam pertanyaan lain berseliweran di pemikiran Leeteuk. Pertanyaan lain macam kenapa hanya entri itu saja yang ditulisi tanggal sampai pertanyaan macam kenapa Kyuhyun mengisi entri itu hanya dengan lema berupa nama dari kekasihnya.

 

Tapi, setidaknya asumsi Leeteuk sebelumnya benar—bahwa buku ini berisikan segmen kronik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Leeteuk mengerenyit heran. Jika memang benar demikian, maka apa yang akan ditulis Kyuhyun kemudian?

 

Lembar lain kembali Leeteuk buka.

 

Apa yang didapatinya di lembar berikutnya membuat matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Entri berikutnya merupakan rangkaian lema yang menceritakan mengenai adegan yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam nyata. Ada Sungmin di sana—dalam tulisannya. Tidak dalam bentuk memori dalam rangkaian aksara seperti sebelumnya, melainkan lebih kepada bentuk tulisan yang seharusnya terjadi.

 

Ada Sungmin di sana. Ada presensi sebuah siklis platina di sana. Ada sebuah akseptasi di sana. Dan oh, ada _ketidakbenaran_ di sana.

 

Tidak benar.

 

Itu semua tidak terjadi.

 

Itu semua fiksi.

 

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya, Leeteuk kemudian mengkoordinasikan kembali jemarinya untuk membuka lembaran lain. Lembaran berikutnya dari lembaran berisi tulisan yang membuat kejutan sepersekian detik pada jantungnya dan juga pemikirannya. Mungkin—mungkin hanya lembar itu saja yang dibuat tanpa berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada.

 

Mungkin saja—kan?

.

.

.

 _Satu senja lain bersamamu._

 _Kau duduk di sisiku, menyandar kepadaku. Sesekali matamu tertuju pada solid yang berada di jari manismu dan sesekali pula kau tersenyum samar. Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan menyadari semua itu, kalau kau tanya bagaimana caranya aku tahu. Aksi yang dapat menimbulkan ejekan dariku sebagai reaksi. Tapi tidak, aku hanya ikut menarik garis samar di bibirku_ — _senyummu itu menular._

 _Lama kita berdiam. Menatap hamparan pemandangan kota Seoul yang disempurnakan oleh warna orange keemasan. Lama kita terdiam. Menikmati detikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Lama kita terdiam, hingga kau angkat bicara._

 _“Ini seperti sebuah fiksi.”_

 _Aku mengerenyit. Kata-kata itu lagi._

 _“Fiksi? Min, ini sama sekali bukan fiksi.”_

.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak—lagi.

 

Leeteuk tidak pernah menyangka dan juga tidak pernah membuat spekulasi bahwa selama ini buku bersampul hitam yang sering Kyuhyun bawa ternyata berisikan rangkaian cerita yang notabene adalah harapannya. Ekspektasinya.

 

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—usaha baginya untuk membabat pemikiran mengenai kesalahan dalam benteng pertahanan mental dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin keterpurukannya sampai keluar dari limit seperti ini, benar? Tidak mungkin _dongsaeng_ nya satu itu mengalami reduksi dalam kestabilan mental yang menyebabkannya menulis demikian. Tidak mungkin.

 

Lagi-lagi, Leeteuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka lembar lain.

.

.

.

 _Kau duduk di hadapanku, seperti biasa. Jemarimu melingkari secangkir cokelat hangat yang menjadi pesananmu, seperti biasa. Lewat indera pelihatanku, aku dapat melihat lingkaran platina di jarimu, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai jumawa._

 _Kau menyadarinya. Kau lantas menatapku curiga, dan tatapan itu lebih dari cukup untuk kutafsirkan sebagai tuntutan darimu untuk menceritakan kausa dari seringai tadi. Tafsiranku seharusnya benar, tapi aku justru meraih cangkir kopi hitamku dan meneguk likuid tersebut dengan kasual alih-alih menjawabnya._

 _“Kyu,” katamu, “kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?”_

 _Selang beberapa sekon, sebelum aku meletakkan cangkir tadi ke tempat semula. Menatap wajahmu lekat, aku kembali menyeringai._

 _(Omong-omong, yang tadi itu seringai, Min. Bukan senyuman. Ha.)_

 _“Karena aku ingin.”_

 _Karena itu **kau** , Lee Sungmin, maka alasan tidak perlu dijabarkan._

.

.

.

 **Krieeet**

“ _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Resonansi suara pintu yang terbuka beserta suara _baritone_ seorang pemuda membuat Leeteuk membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat bersurai hitam tengah menatapnya dengan adisi berupa sebelah alis yang terangkat—tampak bingung sekaligus awas mengenai eksistensi Leeteuk di ruangannya.

 

“Hy—“

 

Mata berhias iris onyx milik pemuda tadi menangkap satu objek yang tengah berada di tangan Leeteuk. Lantas silabel-silabel yang hendak dilisankannya mendadak tercekat di tenggorokannya. Buku itu—buku bersampul hitam itu telah dibaca oleh Leeteuk. Mata pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menyipit tidak suka.

 

Itu bukunya. Itu dunianya.

 

Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggunya.

 

“Kembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.”

 

Leeteuk tidak bereaksi. Matanya masih dihiasi refraksi yang merupakan kombinasi antara ketidakpercayaan, kebingungan, dan keterkejutan. Pegangan tangannya di buku itu mulai bergetar.  Ia tidak percaya. Ia masih tidak percaya. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang paling kurang ajar, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin menuliskan sesuatu yang menggambarkan instabilitas mentalnya. Tidak mungkin. Cho Kyuhyun masih Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang tidak pernah berlaku sopan pada seniornya.

 

Kehilangan seharusnya tidak membuat dirinya juga hilang, kan?

 

Seharusnyademikianseharusnyademikianseharusnyademikian.

 

“Kyuhyun,” kata Leeteuk pada akhirnya, “kau yang menulis… semua ini?”

 

Kyuhyun berjengit. Namun toh ia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, membuat jarak aman antara dirinya dan Leeteuk.

 

“Letakkan buku itu ke tempatnya semula, _hyung_.”

 

Leeteuk bergeming. Haruskah ia membiarkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam delusinya?

 

“HYUNG!”

 

“CHO KYUHYUN!” seru Leeteuk. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas. “MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS SEPERTI INI?! YANG KAU TULIS INI CUMA FIKSI! INI DELUSI YANG KAU BUAT SENDIRI! SUNGMIN SUDAH TIDAK ADA! SUNGMIN SUDAH MENINGGAL!”

 

Sepintas, Leeteuk melihat mata lawan bicaranya terbelalak sebelum bertransformasi dalam tatapan mata datar yang tidak bisa ia tafsir. Namun toh sang lawan bicara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat; membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa membuat spekulasi tentang apa yang ada di labirin pemikiran pemuda satu itu.

 

“Kyuhyun—“ suara Leeteuk melembut sekarang, meskipun terdengar parau, “—aku yakin, aku sangat yakin bahwa Sungmin juga pasti tidak akan menyukai semua ini. Sadarlah, Kyu.”

 

Tak ada reaksi.

 

“Ky—“

 

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri.”

 

Dikatakan olehnya dengan suara rendah, jelas terdengar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan kilahan dari sang lawan bicara. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum meletakkan buku di tangannya ke atas meja. Lamat-lamat, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan.

 

 **Blam**

 

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 

Leeteuk tidak mengetahui, bahwa di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat, ada tetesan-tetesan bening yang terlepas dari sekat.

 

*****

 

 _“Kau… tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku yakin Sungmin juga tidak akan suka melihat kau yang seperti ini.”_

Kedua tangan itu berkoordinasi merekatkan foto-foto di atas paparan tembok sebagai satu manuver yang tujuannya adalah menyempurnakan sebuah pola yang sudah ada. Pola tersebut teralisasikan dalam bentuk kertas berwarna-warni sebagai tepi dan beragam potret-potret yang direkatkan membentuk lakaran sebuah hati sebagai pola inti.

 

 _“Bertemu denganmu… nyaris seperti sebuah fiksi.”_

Likuid merah pekat mengalir dari goresan di punggung tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Fokusnya sekarang adalah merekatkan foto-foto yang tersortir dalam dua sisi. Sisi kiri berisikan potret dengan dirinya sebagai objek, sementara sisi kanan berisikan potret-potret mengenai **orang itu**.

 

 _“Aku pikir keadaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Yah—atau setidaknya sedikit lebih baik. Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan bagaimana kondisinya setelah kejadian itu?”_

 

Siapapun yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang pastilah dapat menyadari tatapannya yang terlihat… kosong. Tangannya terus bergerak menempelkan foto di sisi kiri pola. Hingga tak lama detikan berselang, ia mengambil jeda untuk menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan—membuat dahinya berhias pula dengan warna merah.

 

Ia tidak peduli.

 

 _“—kau tahu benar dia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini.”_

 

Ia masih tidak peduli.

 

 _“SADARLAH, KYU! YANG KAU TULIS INI CUMA FIKSI. INI DELUSI YANG KAU BUAT SENDIRI!”_

 

Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki dunianya. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa Sungmin hidup di dunianya. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa dunianya bukanlah delusi. Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka _tidak akan pernah_ mengerti.

 

 _“Sadarlah, Kyuhyun. Mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?”_

 

Bukan Kyuhyun yang harus sadar, tapi mereka. Mereka yang harus sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang sakit jiwa, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. DIA TIDAK GILA. DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA. BUKANKAH ITU SUDAH JELAS?

 

Foto terakhir ia rekatkan ke tembok.

 

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh rasa berpuas diri. Di hadapannya sekarang, rancangan yang dibuatnya sudah terealisasi2. Rancangan berbentuk hati yang sekelilingnya adalah kertas berwarna-warni. Gambaran hati tersebut terdiri dari sisi kiri yang merupakan foto dirinya dan sisi kanan yang merupakan foto Sungmin. Bagian tengah pola hati tersebut adalah foto terakhir yang ia rekatkan—sebuah foto berwarna hitam putih yang membidik dua tangan yang jemarinya saling terkait.

 

 _“SUNGMIN SUDAH TIDAK ADA! SUNGMIN SUDAH MENINGGAL!”_

 _Tiga._ Senyuman samar terpampang di kontur ekspresi.

 

 _“SUNGMIN SUDAH MENINGGAL!”_

 _Dua_. Senyuman bertransformasi, menjadi ranai tawa tanpa selipan jenaka.

 

 _“SUNGMIN SUDAH MENINGGAL!”_

 

 _Satu_. Tawa berkoar—menertawai dirinya yang telah kehilangan batas.

 

 _“SUNGMIN SUDAH MENINGGAL!”_

 

Seorang pemuda bersurai gelap, berteriak dalam dengap. Tangan di kanan kiri kepala, menarik helai rambut yang ada. Suara-suara itu tidak berhenti. Suara-suara itu membuatnya frustrasi. Matanya beralih liar ke arah meja—letak di mana sebuah _revolver_ , kamera hitam dan buku bersampul hitam yang terbuka lembarannya berada.

 

Seorang pemuda bersurai gelap, meraih dua objek dari atas meja. Tangan kirinya memegang buku bersampul hitam, tangan kanannya memegang solid lain. Matanya menatap rangkaian aksara di lembaran buku. Ia mendapati dirinya sendiri menarik sebuah kurva tipis. Ini dunianya, dan dunianya bukan fiksi seperti kata mereka. Mereka salah. Sungmin tidak mati. Sungminnya abadi di dunianya. Sembari tetap memegang buku di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya bergerak memposisikan solid yang dipegangnya di pelipis kanan.

 

 **DOR!**

 

Seorang pemuda bersurai gelap, tersenyum dalam pandangannya yang mulai gelap.

 

Sekarang, ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

.

.

 _“Bertemu denganmu… nyaris seperti sebuah fiksi.”_

  
 _"Ini bukan fiksi, Min. Sama sekali bukan.”_

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki dunianya sendiri. Dunia tersebut, adalah tulisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

(—I’m the writer who lost his purpose

The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it?

Even today, I’m in the story of you and I that hasn’t ended still, in **_fiction_** —)

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Cairan untuk memperbaiki warna dalam foto. Cairan fixer mengubah silver halida menjadi silver black sehingga film tidak lagi peka terhadap cahaya  
> 2: Gambar yang ditempel Kyuhyun kurang lebih sama dengan di MV No Other—bedanya gambar hati di sini isinya foto Kyuhyun di sisi kiri dan Sungmin di sisi kanan. Gambar di tengah hati itu gambar tangan yang saling terkait.
> 
> Halo 8DDD *lambai-lambai tangan*  
> Fanfic ini adalah coretdebutcoret fic pertama saya di AO3 :3 hueheuhue :3  
> Ohya, kamera yang dipakai Kyuhyun memang berjenis DSLR, tapi anggap saja dia juga punya kamera yang harus melalui proses dark room untuk mencetak fotonya xD *seenaknya* *dibuang*
> 
> Omong-omong, adakah yang menyadari bahwa 13072011 = 1+3+0+7+2+0+1+1 = 15, jumlah anggota Super Junior? :3
> 
> Teruntuk Lee Sungmin, meskipun telat beberapa hari, SAENGIL CHUKKHAHAMNIDA! Yang langgeng sama Kyuhyun ya (?)
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Comment will be loved :)


End file.
